


Blood Heart (Book 1)

by Graceaphine



Series: Blood Heart [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Antagonists to protagonists, Gore, Human!Donatello, Human!Michelangelo, Hypnosis, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Leonardo, Vampire!Raphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo and Donatello are ordinary twin brothers and university students. Michelangelo is studying to become an artist while Donatello is studying to become a scientist.<br/>One afternoon, Michelangelo has to stay back from school until late into the evening so he could help with preparing an art presentation with his teacher and a few people in his class.<br/>Coincidentally, Donatello also volunteered to help with a science presentation on the same day and time.<br/>By the time the two begin to walk home, it's already dark and the two find themselves lost. While the two are trying to find their way back home, they run into two strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was three o'clock in the afternoon on a Friday and school was just about over. Michelangelo was in his last class for the day 'Visual Arts', which happened to be his favorite. Most of classmates were either board, tired or playing on their Ipads while the teacher wasn't looking. The teacher was showing the class a slideshow about famous artists. Michelangelo couldn't help but admire the examples of the famous artists' artwork. He hoped that one day he'd be able to create art like all the famous artists. He loved making people happy and he could do that through his artwork while also having a ton of fun himself. The teacher's slideshow finished and all the other classmates seemed happy that this meant class was nearly over and the weekend was nearing. Michelangelo was happy that the weekend was near but disappointed that his favorite subject was over. The teacher turned to the class and said, "Alright class, before you pack up your stuff, tonight we have an art presentation where parents will be coming and observing your art and it would be great if we had some volunteers who could help out. If anyone is interested, they can stay back after class and we'll be done after the presentation at about quarter to eight." If Michelangelo was a bunny, his ears would have defiantly perked up. He was always a fan of art and he liked to observe from other artwork, even if this artwork was by his other peers. 

The bell rang and Michelangelo's classmates ran out happily. Michelangelo stayed back and pulled out his phone to text his older twin brother Donatello, letting him know what he was doing. Donatello soon texted back, saying he was going to stay back and help with the science presentation which was going to begin and end at roughly the same time. Michelangelo smiled, he liked it when plans worked out. 

 

It was eight o'clock and Michelangelo and Donatello had just started to walk home. "So how was the art presentation?" Donatello asked Michelangelo as they walked out of the school's main gate.

Michelangelo's face lit up as he began to go on and on about the presentation. Donatello only half listened. He was glad Michelangelo had found something he was passionate in but his thoughts were half occupied with an idea for an invention he had thought of from the presentation. Donatello started listening again when Michelangelo's voice became worried, "Um, Don? Where are we?" he asked.

Donatello looked around and realized that they had accidentally gotten lost. Which wasn't too surprising considering neither one was paying attention the the path. "Ummm..." Donatello said as he looked at a semi-familiar path, "This way." he said as he began to walk down the path with Michelangelo following in pursuit. 

The two walked for at least forty five minutes and Michelangelo's feet started to hurt. "Donnie, I think we're lost." he said.

Donatello looked around, "No we're not-" he was cut off by Michelangelo who said, "Then where are we?" 

When Donatello didn't reply, Michelangelo raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hip, "I knew it, we are lost!" he said.

Donatello rolled his eyes, "Can you stop complaining so we can get home?" he snapped.

Michelangelo waved his arms and said, "How are we supposed to do that if we're lost?" 

Donatello narrowed his eyes and brought a finger to his lip and said, "Be quiet, you're going to wake everyone up."

Michelangelo rolled his eyes as well, "It's eight fifty five, who sleeps at this time?" he retorted. 

"Not everyone is a night owl like you, Mikey." Donatello said before swiftly turning around and walking further down the path.

"Where are you going?" Michelangelo said running after his brother before adding, "Wait for me!" 

"Maybe we can ask someone where we are." Donatello mumbled out loud.

"Didn't you just say that everyone's asleep?" Michelangelo replied.

Donatello glared at his younger brother in response before accidentally bumping into someone and falling right on top of them. "Woah!" the stranger and Donatello both yelped at the same time.

Michelangelo and yet another stranger stared at Donatello and the person he had fallen onto before laughing loudly. Donatello shot Michelangelo a glare while the stranger Donatello had fallen upon glared at the second stranger. 

Michelangelo and the second stranger helped Donatello and the other stranger up. "Sorry about that." Donatello apologized.

"Don't sweat it, it's alright." the stranger said. 

The voice obviously belonged to a male but it was too dark to see his appearance. "I'm Raphael by the way but you can call me Raph." the man, Raphael, said.

When Donatello doesn't introduce himself and Michelangelo, Michelangelo decided to introduce them, "I'm-" he began only to be cut off by Donatello who covered his mouth and whispered sternly, "Mikey! What do you think you're doing? They're strangers! We don't know anything about them, they don't know anything about us and lets keep it that way."

Donatello removed his hand from Michelangelo's mouth and said, "Come on Mikey, we're going home." 

Donatello grabbed Michelangelo's hand tightly and began to lead him away from the two strangers. "But you don't even know where-" once again, Michelangelo was cut off by his older twin brother who whispered, "Be quiet Mikey!"

The two strangers watched Donatello and Michelangelo walk away and looked at each other with a smirk and decided to-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello wakes up in an unfamiliar place, chained to the wall. Whoever captured him was no where to be seen and neither is his younger brother, Michelangelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo will be a bit OOC until they begin to open up to each other and reveal their true nature. Also, every even chapter will be Leonardo/Michelangelo centeric and every odd chapter will be Raphael/Donatello centeric.

Dark orbs opened slowly but no matter how wide they opened, it took a few moments for their vision to become clear, as opposed to the haze and blurriness they were seeing. The pounding pain in Donatello’s head was still present from since he first regained consciousness.  
Once his vision was clear, it didn’t take Donatello long to observe the restraints which held him to the wall. Testing their strength, Donatello tugged at the restraints around his wrists hard, although they didn’t loosen in the slightest.  
It was obvious that Michelangelo was not in the room with Donatello so whoever had kidnapped them, most likely the two strangers they ran into, must have them in separate rooms. Donatello had to admit, it was a smart move on their captor’s parts because now he couldn’t communicate with Michelangelo which decreased their escape possibility.  
Donatello tried to identify his surroundings. Perhaps whoever kidnapped them was working for Shredder, a student who attends the school Donatello and Michelangelo go to and bullies them. His parents were rich and they gave him anything because he could manipulate any situation into making himself seem like an angel. Donatello had been in Shredder’s dungeon, which was actually his basement, multiple times so he knew what it looked like and it didn’t look anything like the dungeon he was in. However, that didn’t completely eliminate the possibility of their captors working for Shredder. Perhaps Shredder would suddenly enter the cell Donatello was in, revealing he was behind their kidnapping.  
The door creaked loudly as it was opened. Donatello was half expecting Shredder to be standing in the doorway but the shadow of the person who entered Donatello’s holding cell definitely didn’t resemble Shredder’s or anyone else he knew.  
The person stepped closer, allowing Donatello to get a better view of them. The person was obviously a male. Like Donatello, he had dark brown hair, although Donatello’s was far neater. His skin was slightly tanned but it seemed lighter in the moonlight from a high up window. His eyes were like golden orbs. He didn’t look like any bullies from the high school he and Michelangelo attended or anyone else from the high school they attended for that matter. His lips curled into a smirk, “So you’re awake, Donatello.” the person said.

“How do you know my name?” Donatello asked, making no effort in hiding his anger in his tone.

The mystery person merely chuckled at him, “It was pathetically easy to get you eating out of the palm of my hand, once I hypnotized you, that is.” the person said, getting inches away from Donatello’s face.

Donatello glared and spat in the person’s face, who growled and took a step back, wiping off Donatello’s spit from his face. “That was very stupid of you!” the person yelled and grabbed Donatello by the wrist and glaring at him menacingly. 

Donatello was unfazed, possibly underestimating the threat this mystery person opposed and glared back at the person. “W-Where’s my brother?” Donatello demanded.

“He’s with my brother.” the person replied, not giving much information.

“If any of you have harmed him-” Donatello’s threat was cut off by the man who said, “Relax. He’s completely fine and he’ll stay like that as long as you two both co-operate.” 

Donatello sighed in defeat. For his brother’s safety, he had to do as his captor ordered. “You swear you won’t hurt my brother if I co-operate with you?” he asked.

“If you both co-operate, yes.” the person replied.

“Fine, you win! I’ll do what you say.” Donatello said, admitting defeat. 

The man smirked in triumph. “I knew you would see things my way, Donnie-Boy.” the man teased.

Donatello certainly didn’t appreciate the nickname, it made him feel like he was the man’s slave, especially since he had no idea what his name was. “Seems pretty weird that I have no idea who you are but you seem to know exactly who I am.” Donatello replied.

The person smirked again, “Name’s ‘Raphael’, ‘Raph’ for short.” Raphael said.

So his name was Raphael. Surprisingly, it was actually a nice name. “What do you want with my brother and I anyways?” Donatello asked.

“You seriously haven’t noticed?” Raphael asked, his mouth twisting into a smirk. 

Before Donatello had a chance to defend himself, Raphael pulled him slightly closer. Donatello couldn’t go far because of the restraints. “W-What are you-” he was cut off by Raphael who said, “Stand still, I don’t want to get blood all over the floor.” 

From the corner of his eye, Donatello saw fangs come out of Raphael’s mouth. Donatello’s heart pounded in fear as the fangs came closer to his neck. “P-Please s-stop!” Donatello begged in a voice that was barely a whisper.

The fangs drew closer to Donatello’s skin, making Donatello squeeze his eyes shut in fear. However, right before the fangs could touch him, Raphael started laughing. Donatello looked at Raphael, confusion clear on his face. “Did you really think I was going to bite you?” Raphael asked between laughs. 

“S-So you’re not a vampire?” Donatello asked nervously.

“No, I’m defiantly a vampire.” Raphael replied, baring his fangs before continuing, “But I’m not going to suck your blood…Yet.” 

Donatello’s confusion turned into anger, “So that’s why you want my brother and I? You might as well kill us now!” he said, anger in his tone.

Raphael chuckled, “We’re not going to kill you. We’ll only take a bit of your blood whenever we’re hungry.” he replied.

“Then what will you do with us? Are we just supposed to stay here forever?” Donatello asked angrily.

“Well, it would be nice to have some slaves.” Raphael replied with a twisted smirk.  
“If you think me or my brother are going to be your slave-” Donatello was cut off by Raphael once again.

“You’re forgetting a few things. One, we can easily kill the both of you and two my brother and I can both hypnotize you two.” Raphael said.

Donatello sighed in defeat, which amused the vampire. Raphael laughed, “You’re feisty, I like that.” he said, leaning further into Donatello’s personal space.

Donatello scowled. He didn’t take any compliments from strangers, especially a stranger who had kidnapped him. Raphael just chuckled at Donatello and to Donatello’s surprise, removed his restraints. Donatello rubbed his now free wrist and looked at Raphael in confusion. “Why did you do that?” he asked, curiously.

Raphael stood up and walked to the door. He motioned Donatello to follow him, “Come on.” he said.

Donatello decided to do as Raphael said and stood up. As he followed Raphael out of the cell he asked, “Where are we going?” 

“Duh, to see your brother.” Raphael replied. 

Donatello was surprised that his captor was allowing him to see his brother. He quickly followed Raphael through the narrow corridor. On each side of him was a cell, they were all empty. Donatello began to wonder if Raphael was really taking him to his brother or not, he was about to say something but Raphael stopped in front of a cell on their left. Raphael opened the cell and said, “Your brother’s in here.” 

Donatello walked closer to the door and the first thing he saw was his baby brother and a man, who he assumed to be Raphael’s brother. “Mikey!” he said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo wakes up in a cell with just him and a stranger and his older brother Donatello is nowhere to be seen.

Baby blue orbs fluttered open gently and gazed around the room, searching for Donatello. “D-Donnie?” Michelangelo softly whispered to the emptiness in the room.

“Donnie?” Michelangelo called again, except in a stronger and louder voice.

“He won’t hear you.” a nearby male voice said. 

Michelangelo tilted his head to the left to see someone leaning against the wall. The person was looking at him with the most enchanting, sapphire blue eyes Michelangelo had ever seen. His hair was the same shade of blonde as Michelangelo’s and was neatly brushed. His skin was the same colour as Michelangelo’s, pure and white. “Okay one, how do you know that? Two, who are you? Three, where you there two seconds ago?” Michelangelo asked.

“One, your brother is with my brother. Two, I’m Leonardo but you can call me ‘Leo’. Three, I was but I was invisible.” Leonardo replied.

“One, are you and your brother the ones who kidnapped Donnie and I? Two, how the heck were you invisible?” Michelangelo asked.

“Yes to the first question and to answer the question two, I’m not a human. I’m something much more dangerous.” Leonardo answered as he walked closer Michelangelo.

Michelangelo gulped softly, “If you’re not human then-” he was cut off by Leonardo who said, “I’m a vampire.” 

“Wait really? Like, for real?” Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo nodded in response. He was expecting Michelangelo to freak out but Michelangelo had the exact opposite reaction, “That’s so cool!” he exclaimed.

Leonardo stared at him in confusion, “You’re…not afraid of me?” he asked.

Michelangelo shrugged, “I’ve kind of only known you for, like, five minutes or so. I don’t really have much to judge on.” he replied.

Leonardo was still confused but also found Michelangelo amusing. He chuckled slightly while shaking his head in amusement. “Are all humans amusing or is it just you?” Leonardo asked.

“Mmm…Just me!” Michelangelo said with a cheeky grin.

Leonardo laughed at the human. ‘Wow, I made a vampire laugh. I can kick that off my bucket list!’ Michelangelo thought to himself.

‘Humans weren’t like this last time I met one. Is this one just special or have humans really changed?’ Leonardo wondered to himself, surprised he was actually enjoying the human’s company. 

Michelangelo noticed Leonardo seemed distracted about something so he decided to say something, “Are you okay?” he asked.

Hearing Michelangelo’s voice snapped Leonardo out of his thoughts. “Y-Yeah.” he replied.

There was silence between the two for a bit until Michelangelo realized he never introduced himself. “Oh, I never introduced myself, did I?” he asked.

Leonardo shook his head. “I’m Michelangelo, ‘Mikey’ for short.” Michelangelo said with a smile.

Leonardo smiled back, “That’s a nice name.” he said.

“Thanks.” Michelangelo replied with a smile.

Suddenly, the door of the cell was unlocked and opened. Standing in the doorway was a man who looked similar to Leonardo and Donatello. “Mikey!” Donatello said happily as he ran over to his brother.

Michelangelo laughed as Donatello pulled Mikey into a warm hug, “Glad to see you too, Don.” he replied.  
Donatello pulled out of the hug and began examining Michelangelo, checking for injuries. “Did he hurt you?” Donatello asked, sending a glare Leonardo’s way.

Michelangelo rolled his eyes at his brother and looked at Leonardo with an expression that said ‘I’m sorry about my super, super overprotective brother’ to which Leonardo just grinned at in response. Turning to Donatello, Michelangelo said, “No Donnie, he didn’t hurt me. He’s actually really, really, really nice.” 

As he said the last word, his baby blue eyes flickered to Leonardo’s direction, where Leonardo looked surprised. Michelangelo shot him a small smirk, to which Leonardo responded with a playful glare.  
Leonardo wasn’t the only one who looked shock as Raphael and Donatello looked shocked too. “Really?” Donatello asked Michelangelo in disbelief. 

Michelangelo grinned at his older brother and nodded. Raphael turned to Leonardo and said in a teasing voice, “You’ve gone soft.” to which Leonardo rolled his eyes at his younger brother in response.

“Wow, lucky you. Seems like I got a dud.” Donatello said to Michelangelo, shooting an icy glare at Raphael.

In response, Raphael blew a kiss at Donatello. Donatello growled and scrunched up his nose. “He doesn’t seem so bad.” Michelangelo said, which made Donatello look at him in shock.

“Not so bad? No, ‘bad’ is being generous.” Donatello bitterly replied.

“I think he likes you.” Michelangelo said with a grin.

Donatello’s face flushed slightly but purely out of embarrassment, “What?” he said in shock.

Michelangelo’s grin widened. “I think you like him too!” he teased.

In the background, Leonardo and Raphael were having the same conversation. Leonardo was teasing Raphael about him and Donatello liking each other.  
“I DO NOT LIKE HIM!” Raphael and Donatello both shouted at their brothers at the exact same time.

The both looked at each other for a moment, golden eyes meeting dark brown but only for a split moment before the two looked away with a grunt of embarrassment. There was silence between the four, Leonardo and Michelangelo were grinning at their brother’s embarrassment. Raphael walked over to Donatello and yanked him up forcefully. “Hey! What the heck?” Donatello demanded with a glare.

“Come on.” was the bitter reply as Raphael led Donatello out of the dungeon.

“Have fun Donnie!” Michelangelo called out after Donatello in a teasing voice.

“Hey Raph.” Leonardo said walking after them.

“What?” Raphael replied. 

Leonardo smirked, “Get some!” he said.

Raphael sneered at his older brother’s dirty mind, “Screw you!” he retorted before dragging Donatello out of the room.

Leonardo and Michelangelo’s laughs echoed throughout the whole place as Raphael and Donatello disappeared out of sight. 

Once their laugh attack was over, Leonardo turned to Michelangelo and said, “Well, since they’re off doing who knows what, who’s to say we can’t do something fun.” 

“You sound like you have something in mind.” Michelangelo said, a sly grin spreading across his features to match that of Leonardo’s. 

Leonardo gently took Michelangelo’s hand, “Come on, the others won’t mind if we sneak out for a bit.” he whispered softly as he led Michelangelo out of the place, via a secret exit. 

“Sneaky!” Michelangelo whispered in approval.  
Leonardo laughed softly as he led Michelangelo away from the main path. “Where exactly are we going?” Michelangelo asked, full of curiosity. 

Leonardo led Michelangelo to rock wall, where one section of it was covered in leaves. “Promise you won’t laugh?” he asked. 

“Not at you.” Michelangelo replied.

Happy with his answer, Leonardo gently pulled the leaves to the side to reveal another hidden path. “After you.” Leonardo said with a smile, holding the leaves back for Michelangelo.

“Why thank you.” Michelangelo replied cheekily as he walked down the newly revealed pathway.

The pathway led to a spring surrounded by blossoming flowers and surprisingly, red water. “This is awesome!” Michelangelo said honestly.

“Y-You really like it?” Leonardo asked.  
Michelangelo looked at his reflection in the red water, “I especially like the red water.” he said.

Leonardo chuckled and stood next to Michelangelo. The two looked down at their reflections in the blood, red water. “Yeah, that happened one day when I was mad with Raph. I tried to scare him by making fake blood with food colouring, turns out he thought it was cool. I was so angry that my revenge didn’t work that I came here and kicked the entire bowl into the spring. I was going to try to get it out but in the end I decided to try and make the whole spring red.” Leonardo explained.

“How did you find this place?” Michelangelo asked.

“Well, one day I was feeling down and I leaned against the leaves guarding this place thinking there would be a stone wall behind me but I happened to fall back and I discovered the path to this place.” Leonardo replied.

“Why were you sad?” Michelangelo asked, looking at Leonardo with serious eyes.

“I’m a vampire Michelangelo-” Leonardo was cut off by Michelangelo.

“You can call me ‘Mikey’.” Michelangelo said.

“Right, as I was saying, it’s not like they’re any other vampires like Raph and I, at least not any nearby. It’s not like Raph and I don’t get along but we kinda fight a lot so it’s not like we’re always hanging out with each other. Most of the time I just hang around by myself. It gets pretty lonely some- okay, all of the time.” Leonardo admitted.

There was silence for a while until Michelangelo placed a comforting hand on Leonardo’s shoulder. Leonardo looked at the younger male in surprise. Baby blue eyes met teary, sapphire blue eyes, it was obvious Leonardo was fighting back tears. “You don’t have to be lonely anymore, you have me.” Michelangelo said with a small smile.

Leonardo returned the smile. “You’re a goofball.” Leonardo says with a small chuckle.

Michelangelo giggled, “Why thank you.” he replied.

“We better get back before the others blow a fuse.” Leonardo said after a few more minutes.

“Alright.” Michelangelo replied with a nod of agreement. 

The two began to walk away from the spring. “Hey Leo?” Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo looked at Michelangelo, “Yeah Mikey?” he replied.

“Thanks for showing me your secret spot.” Michelangelo said with a smile.

Leonardo returned the smile and said, “Anytime Mikey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo and Michelangelo will definitely be far ahead of Raphael and Donatello in terms of friendship/eventual relationship status. Raphael and Donatello aren't exactly trusting for extremely valid reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Leonardo shows Michelangelo his secret location, Raphael and Donatello get into an argument....AGAIN!

Donatello grunted as Raphael dragged him away from Michelangelo and Leonardo. “I’m not an infant, you know! I can walk on my own!” Donatello said to Raphael, trying his best to get his wrist out of Raphael’s grip.

“Really? Gee, didn’t notice.” Raphael replied in a rude fashion.

Donatello glared, “What’s your problem?” he said angrily.

“That’s not your problem!” Raphael retorted.

“It’s not good to keep all your problems locked up!” Donatello replied, trying not to sound angry.

Raphael groaned in frustration, “You sound just like Leo.” he said in annoyance.

“He probably says that because he cares about you not because he’s trying to annoy you!” Donatello shouted, slightly annoyed at Raphael’s stubbornness.  
“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW US!” Raphael yelled and without thinking, sent Donnie flying backwards into the wall.

Donatello groaned in pain as his body and head made contact with the wall. Hearing Donatello groan in pain, Raphael immediately regretted what he did. “Crap! Listen Don I-” Raphael’s apology was cut off by the person he was trying to apologize to.

“I-It’s alright, I’m fine, really.” Donatello said as he got up.

“It’s not fine, you could’ve gotten brain damage or-” Raphael was cut off again by Donatello.

“Raph, you’re being way too hard on yourself. I just need an ice pack and to get some rest and I’ll be as good as new tomorrow.” Donatello said. 

“Right…You should go lie down and I’ll get you an ice pack.” Raphael said as he led Donatello into a bedroom.

With Raphael’s permission, Donatello sat down on a red and black bed. The room was decorated in primarily red and black except for a bit of gold here and there. It was actually extremely tidy, well except for a bunch of small gym equipment, like weights, in a few places here and there. Raphael didn’t take more than a few minutes to come back with the ice pack for Donatello’s head. “Thanks.” Donatello said as he took the ice pack and placed it on the back of his head.

“No problem.” Raphael awkwardly replied. 

Raphael wasn’t used to this new feeling of guilt and he already hated it! “I’m sorry again.” Raphael apologized again.

“It’s alright…again.” Donatello replied.

“You feeling better?” Raphael asked.

Donatello nodded in response. This caring side of Raphael was new to him, it was defiantly different compared to his jerky attitude he was sporting when they first met. If Donatello was honest, he had his suspicions that Raphael was trying to lead him into a false sense of security and then have his way with him, although there was also the possibility that he wasn’t as bad as Donatello thought after all, Donatello wasn’t known to be a trusting person. The two stayed in silence for what felt like forever until Donatello asked, “So why did you and your brother really capture my brother and I?” 

“I already told you, we need to drink blood and it would be fun to have some slaves around.” Raphael replied, his jerk attitude coming back.

“If you were going to make us your slaves, you would have had my brother and I bowing at your feet as soon as we regained consciousness.” Donatello said.

“Fine, fine, you win!” Raphael said with a groan before continuing, “Look, there’s someone after my brother and I and we have no idea why. We thought it was you two because someone tried to attack us. They escaped but they left behind a purple bandana which turned out to be like the one you wear around your neck. I know it was cruddy of us to jump to conclusions and you can punch me in the gut if you want.”  
Donatello just stared at Raphael, his expression unreadable, “I’m not going to punch you. I’m not that kind of person. Besides, I understand you and Leo must’ve felt threatened so when you saw the matching bandanas, your survival instinct kicked in, am I right?” he asked.

“Umm, I think so? To be honest, I didn’t understand half the things you said there.” Raphael admitted.

Donatello chuckled slightly. It was the first time Raphael managed to make him laugh, even though it was unintentional. Raphael smiled slightly, “You and your brother can go right now, if you guys want.” he said.

Donatello could’ve sworn he heard regret in Raphael’s voice, as if he was beginning to warm up to him. Donatello stood up and walked over to Raphael, “Well, I have school tomorrow, I don’t know how appealing you’ll find it but you’re welcome to come with me.” Donatello offered.

“Uh, that would be great except for one thing, the sun.” Raphael replied.  
“I can always hold an umbrella over you.” Donatello suggested.

“Won’t everyone think you’re weird?” Raphael asked with a raised eyebrow.

Donatello shrugged and said, “Mikey and I are already the outcasts of the school.” 

Before either one of them could say anything else, Michelangelo ran into the room, pure excitement on his face. “Guys, guess what!” Michelangelo said.

“Uh, what?” Raphael asked.

“Leo’s coming with me to school tomorrow!” Michelangelo chirped happily. 

“Good for you…?” Donatello replied, feeling a bit awkward. 

A cheeky grin grew on Michelangelo’s face, “So is Raph coming with you tomorrow?” he teased.

A light blush grew on Donatello’s cheeks, “S-Shut up!” he replied, hoping Raphael didn’t notice his blush.

Unfortunately for Donatello, Raphael did notice the blush but he didn’t say anything about it. Just then, Leonardo entered the room, “Hey guys!” he greeted before whispering in Michelangelo’s ear, “Did they kiss yet?” 

Michelangelo giggled cheekily and whispered back, “Not yet.” 

The two made sure Raphael and Donatello were able to hear them whispering. “Oh shut up!” Raphael and Donatello both said at the same time.

Leonardo and Michelangelo laughed in response and Michelangelo said, “They’re even saying the same things as each other!” to which Donatello and Raphael groaned at.

After Leonardo and Michelangelo finished their laugh attack, Raphael rolled his eyes and said, “Anyways, it’s getting pretty late. Don’t you two have ‘school’ or whatever it’s called, tomorrow?” 

Raphael’s attempt to change the subject worked. “Oh yeah, we should probably take you two home.” Leonardo said.

“Awwww…” Michelangelo groaned in disapproval and pouted.

“They’re right Mikey, we have school tomorrow and no, we are not taking the day off.” Donatello said.

Michelangelo groaned again. “Want me to carry you?” Leonardo offered.

Michelangelo’s mood and expression perked up, “Oooh! Yes please!” he replied.

Leonardo chuckled and lifted Michelangelo onto his shoulders, “Comfy?” he asked.  
“Very.” Michelangelo replied.

Raphael rolled his eyes as he and Donatello watched Leonardo and Michelangelo’s exchange words of affection. “Anyways, can we go sometime this year please?” Raphael asked sarcastically.

“Mhm!” Michelangelo agreed.

 

As the four began to walk back to Michelangelo and Donatello’s house, with Donatello leading the way, Michelangelo invented a game where he and Leonardo tried to name as many of the wild animals they saw as possible. Michelangelo walked over to a snake sleeping nearby, “Hey look, it’s a lizard.” he said.

“That’s a snake.” Leonardo corrected.

“But it doesn’t have feet!” Michelangelo replied.

“Yeah, snakes don’t have feet.” Leonardo informed.

“They don’t?” Michelangelo asked, genuinely surprised.

“Maybe it’s a ‘how about we stop talking and get these two home already’.” Raphael interrupted.

“Mikey, weren’t you listening in science the other day? We learned all about all this.” Donatello said.

“I’m not a science-y person, I’m an artist!” Michelangelo retorted before yawning sleepily.

Leonardo picked Michelangelo up and lifted him back onto his shoulders, “Come on Mikey, I don’t want to be carrying the male version of ‘Sleeping Beauty’.” he said, causing Michelangelo to blush lightly.

“Quit flirting and come on!” Raphael interrupted again.

“We are not flirting!” Michelangelo and Leonardo said at the same time.

“They’re even saying the same things as each other!” Donatello said, quoting Michelangelo from earlier to which Leonardo and Michelangelo groaned at.

Raphael laughed at Donatello’s comment, “Nice one.” he complimented.

“Thank you.” Donatello replied with a smile.

“You two totally like each other!” Michelangelo said with a cheeky grin, totally interrupting the moment.

“Mikey, you are so dead later!” Donatello said.

“Same to you, Leo!” Raphael added.

Leonardo and Michelangelo just laughed cheekily in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, my apologies for not updating yesterday. I've been working on an assignment for school, though it is the holidays (-_-). Anyways, it appears Raphael and Donatello are opening up to each other a bit more! Although Leonardo and Michelangelo's teasing might be making them a bit hesitant. Anyways, on Tuesday I will be going back to school so updates may not be as frequent, unfortunately. 3=  
> I apologize for stinking at the first part of the chapter. Hopefully I didn't stuff it up too bad. Goodbye guys! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Raphael and Leonardo to experience what school is like for Michelangelo and Donatello but when new friends and enemies get thrown into the mix, how does the day go?

Michelangelo woke up the next day at home in his bed. The alarm was ringing loudly. In an attempt to switch the clock off, Michelangelo accidently knocked the alarm clock off his bedside table. However, the fall did not cease the clock’s constant ringing. Annoyed, Michelangelo groaned loudly, “Okay, why does Donnie make me have that?” he questioned out loud as he tried to roll out of bed, only to fall onto the floor next to the clock.

“Ow!” Michelangelo groaned in annoyance.

“Stupid school…” Michelangelo then mumbled under his breath. 

Michelangelo then remembered the events of the previous night and Leonardo’s promise to him. A happy grin made its way onto Michelangelo’s face as he quickly got dressed into his school uniform. His school uniform consisted of a black shirt and pants with a red heart on the left side of the chest area. After doing his daily routine, Michelangelo raced down stairs in excitement. 

Downstairs, Donatello was already awake and was just finishing eating his breakfast. The sound of someone running around coming closer signaled to Donatello that Michelangelo was awake and about to come down for breakfast. “Morning Mikey.” Donatello greeted once he heard the sound of Michelangelo entering the room.

“Morning bro!” Michelangelo replied happily.

Handing Michelangelo his breakfast, Donatello asked, “Did you sleep well?”

Often Michelangelo had nightmares. These nightmares Michelangelo had were not your standard nightmares, they were different and filled with things that scared Michelangelo a lot. Most people thought that he was just overreacting and being childish but even though he did have ADD, when we would tell these nightmares to Donatello, he would feel uncomfortable hearing them as well. They both knew they weren’t regular nightmares. This was the reason as to why Donatello always asked Michelangelo if he slept well. To Donatello’s relief, Michelangelo smiled and said, “Yeah, I slept great!”   
“That’s good.” Donatello replied with a smile.

“I can’t wait to see Leo!” Michelangelo chirped happily. 

Donatello’s eyes widened as the memories of last night replayed in his mind. He wasn’t going to tell anyone but last night he had dreamt of a certain someone and he was trying to process why he dreamt of that particular person. He tried to convince himself that it was just a coincidence and tried to change the subject, “Do you remember what subjects we have today?” he asked.

“Uh…Yeah.” Michelangelo lied.

“Then what subjects do we have today?” Donatello asked, testing his younger brother.

When he didn’t get a reply, Donatello said, “Science, English, sport and visual arts.”

“I knew that.” Michelangelo lied, again.  
“Sure.” Donatello said, rolling his eyes.

It wasn’t long until Raphael and Leonardo arrived. Leonardo rang the doorbell. Donatello opened the door and saw Raphael standing there with a smirk on his face. “Raph?” Donatello said in surprise.

‘Isn’t he not supposed to go in sunlight?’ Donatello wondered to himself, Raphael’s presence confusing him.

“The one and only, Donnie-Boy.” Raphael replied.

Donatello hid a blush and turned his head away, “You know I still don’t care for that nickname.” he replied.

“I know but that doesn’t stop me from using it, now does it?” Raphael said smugly.

“How are you even standing in the sunlight anyways?” Donatello asked.  
“We turned into bats. It’s easier to be hidden when we are bats.” Raphael explained.

“But even if you turned into bats at the school Mikey and I go to, there are too many people there, someone is bound to notice you.” Donatello said.

“And we can’t just suck their blood and/or hypnotize them because…?” Raphael asked.

“Because we’re not like that.” Leonardo said from behind.

Raphael rolled his eyes in response. “Donnie, is that Leo?” Michelangelo’s excited voice came from the kitchen.

“Yes, Mikey, your boyfriend’s here!” Donatello called with a roll of his eyes.

Leonardo blushed lightly. Raphael smirked and nudged his older brother, earning a glare from him. Michelangelo raced into the room and locked eyes with Leonardo. Slowly coming to a stop in front of Leonardo, Michelangelo blushed lightly and moved a piece of his blonde hair from his eyes, “H-Hey.” he greeted.

Leonardo looked away, refusing to look Michelangelo in the eyes, “Hey…” he replied back.

Noticing something was wrong, Michelangelo smile and heart dropped. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“N-No…Nothing…” Leonardo said but Michelangelo still wasn’t convinced.

Noticing the awkwardness between their brothers, Raphael and Donatello looked at each other before looking back at their brothers, “We should start heading to school.” Donatello said, partly to change the subject.

“How are we going to go unnoticed though?” Leonardo asked.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Donatello’s head. Without a word, he ran off into a room downstairs. Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo exchanged confused glances as they wondered what Donatello was up to. It wasn’t too long before Donatello came back with two vials. Donatello smiled, “I’ve been working on a potion to turn things invisible. If my formula is correct, you guys will turn invisible and no humans will be able to see you.” he explained as he handed Raphael and Leonardo the vials.

“And if your formula isn’t correct?” Raphael asked.

Donatello raised an eyebrow and asked, “Do you really want me to get into that?”

After giving Leonardo a glance, Raphael replied, “Good point.”

Leonardo and Raphael both took a vial each. “Do we drink it?” Leonardo asked.

Donatello nodded in response. Raphael and Leonardo both drank from the vials. As soon as the vials were completely empty, Raphael and Leonardo became invisible. “It worked!” Donatello said proudly.

“But you knew it was most likely going to work, right?” Raphael asked.

“Nope.” Donatello replied with a grin.

“Wait what-” Raphael was cut off by Donatello who said, “Come on, Mikey and I will be late for school.” 

It wasn’t a long walk to Donatello and Michelangelo’s school so it was a matter of minutes before the four got there. The school was mostly black, red and gold and nearly resembled a haunted castle, as if the home of Dracula himself. “This is the school?” Leonardo asked, quite astonished on how unwelcoming the school appeared to be.

“It looks like something out of a horror movie.” Raphael bluntly stated.

“Yeah, unfortunately this is the school we go to.” Donatello replied with a sigh. 

Trying to brighten the mood, Michelangelo smiled and said, “Maybe today will be different!” 

“You say that every day and it’s never different.” Donatello replied.

Leonardo raised an eyebrow, “Is your school that bad?” he asked.

“It’s worse.” Donatello replied.

As the four walked through the school gate, there were groups of people sitting and whispering things about each other. A boy walked over to Michelangelo and Donatello, “So the dweebs came to school today. I gotta hand it to ya, I thought you two would be at home crying in mummy’s arms. Oh, that’s right, you don’t have a mummy!” the boy mocked.

Michelangelo felt tears well up in his eyes as the words spilled from the boy’s mouth. Every day the boy made fun of his brother and him and every day it never got easier. Donatello gently squeezed his brother’s shoulder, noticing the tears threatening to spill out from his brother’s eyes. Donatello glared at the boy and said, “Lay off, Max!” 

“Why should I listen to a puny, wanna-be-something, nerd, like you?” Max replied smugly before adding, “And you don’t have the right to call me by name.” he said as he punched Donatello hard in the gut.

Donatello slid back and clutched his stomach. Michelangelo gasped softly, “Donnie!” he exclaimed.

Anger was boiling in Raphael as he watched the horrible display but for some reason unknown to him, when he saw this ‘Max’ person punch Donatello in the gut, he reached exploding point. It was a good thing he was invisible because he was about to conduct Max in a lesson he would never forget. Cracking his knuckles, Raphael grinned as he approached the bully and grabbed him by the back of his color. Max was unable to see Raphael, due to the potion, so to him and the other students, it appeared as if he was being picked up by an invisible force. As Raphael proceeded to beat Max up, the other students began to laugh at the sight of Max getting beaten up by what appeared to be nothing. Michelangelo laughed so hard he doubled over, even Donatello was chuckling. Leonardo, however, was the only person who seemed unimpressed. “Raph, we don’t want to draw to much attention to ourselves!” Leonardo scolded.

Raphael rolled his eyes in response. Recovering from his laugh attack, Michelangelo said, “Anyways, we better head to homeroom, Lloyd will be waiting for us.” 

Assuming this ‘Lloyd’ person was a friend of Michelangelo and Donatello, Leonardo followed Michelangelo. As he walked past Raphael, Donatello whispered, “Thanks for the help, Raphie.” before continuing to walk ahead.

Raphael found a grin made its way across his face as he watched Donatello walk ahead.

Noticing that Donatello and Raphael were behind him, Michelangelo grabbed Leonardo by his wrist. Leonardo looked at Michelangelo in surprise, “Mikey, what are you-” Leonardo was cut off by Michelangelo.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You’ve been acting different.” Michelangelo said with an extremely rare serious expression.

Leonardo looked away. “It’s just…I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and whoever is trying to kill my brother and I, obviously at some point they’re going to come after you and your brother and well, I don’t, I can’t, bare to live with myself if you guys got hurt because of me.” Leonardo admitted.

Michelangelo’s expression became less serious, “That’s it? Leo, Don and I chose to help you guys find the person who is trying to kill you. Don’t be so hard on yourself, dude.” he said.

Leonardo stared at the young human for a moment, considering him and his words. After a moment of silence, the edge of Leonardo’s lips curled into a slight smile, “Goofball.” he said with a chuckle as he messed up Michelangelo’s hair.

Michelangelo grinned and giggled, “I try.” he replied.

Just then they heard snickering from next to them. The two looked to their lefts and saw Donatello and Raphael standing there, Raphael was on the verge of laughter. A blush spread across both Leonardo and Michelangelo’s faces as they both took a step away from each other. Clearing his throat, Leonardo turned his attention to Raphael and Donatello and asked, “How much of that did you two see?” 

Smirking, Raphael replied, “Long enough big bro, long enough.” 

Leonardo rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, “Great.” 

Luckily for Leonardo and Michelangelo, Donatello was a bit more merciful. “Lloyd’s probably at homeroom. He must be worrying about us.” Donatello said as he and Raphael walked ahead.

Michelangelo grinned at Leonardo and said, “That was close.” 

“Yeah.” Leonardo replied with a smile.

“Come on, lovebirds!” Donatello’s voice called to them.

A bit.

Michelangelo and Leonardo both blushed and without another word, followed Raphael and Donatello to Michelangelo and Donatello’s homeroom. 

It was a short walk until the four found a group of students waiting outside a classroom. One student was pacing back and forth. As the four walked closer, the student who was pacing looked over at them, a smile of relief casting over his face. “There you guys are, I was so worried.” the student exclaimed as he ran over to Donatello and Michelangelo and pulled them into a hug.

Looking over their shoulders, the student looked directly at Raphael and Leonardo, “Who are your friends?” he asked.

“You can see them?” Michelangelo asked.

Donatello face palmed in the background at his brother’s ignorance. “As a Neko, I can see vampires, ghosts and all sorts of other things.” Lloyd replied with a smile.

“So, who are your friends?” Lloyd repeated, recasting his gaze back to Raphael and Leonardo.

“I’m Leonardo and this is Raphael.” Leonardo explained.

“I’m Lloyd. It’s nice to meet you.” Lloyd replied politely.

Leonardo smiled. This kid has as much energy as Michelangelo. “It’s nice to meet you too.” Leonardo responded, returning Lloyd’s politeness. 

Raphael rolled his eyes. He wasn’t one for these formalities. “Yeah, yeah whatever. Now that we know who each other’s names are, can we get on with this stupid school thing?” Raphael said rudely.

“For once, Raphael does make a point.” Donatello said.

“Hey, I make points all the time!” Raphael said with a growl.

“Like when?” Donatello asked.

Raphael opened his mouth to respond but he couldn’t think of an example. A smug victory smirk spread across Donatello’s features, “That’s what I thought.” Donatello said.

Raphael huffed and folded his arms, displeased with the way this conversation was going, “Shut up.” he retorted.  
Before another word could be said, Michelangelo and Leonardo’s homeroom teacher arrived. The class headed inside the classroom and sat in any random, vacant seat they could get their hands on. Lloyd, Michelangelo and Donatello sat in their usual seats, right at the back of the class, so no one would notice them, not that they would anyway. “Alright students, settle down. I’m going to take the class role.” the teacher said as she opened up her laptop.

“Why does she waste time narrating her every move when she could just get on with it?” Raphael whispered loud enough for Lloyd, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo could hear. 

“It’s a formality.” Donatello explained in a whisper.

Raphael rolled his eyes, “More like stupid.” he whispered back, causing Donatello to roll his eyes in response.

As the teacher took the roll, Raphael tuned out. It wasn’t until the sound of the door swinging open that Raphael was snapped back to reality. A girl was standing in the doorway with a smug expression, posture and smirk. “Ah, Miss Graceaphine, you’re here.” the teacher said as Graceaphine took a seat on top of a desk. 

“Shouldn’t she be told off for coming late and sitting on top of desk?” Leonardo whispered.

“Remember how we said this school was the worst? Well, this school must be run by the worst, in other words, the school’s run by Graceaphine.” Michelangelo whispered back in response.

Soon, the teacher finished calling out the roll. She was down to the last name on the roll, “Morro?” she asked as she looked around. 

Leonardo noticed Lloyd wince slightly when the name was mentioned, “Who’s Morro?” he whispered to Michelangelo.

“The school’s bad boy.” Michelangelo whispered back.

“No Morro.” the teacher mumbled as she marked Morro as absent. 

After the teacher finished calling out the roll, she called out the daily messages, “Tryouts for the art competition are on today at recess in A3. Debating tryouts are on today as well during recess in E4, which is in here and finally there is a basketball meeting today at lunch at the basketball courts. If you’re trying out for the art competition but want to do debating as well, go to the art competition and see me tomorrow after homeroom.” the teacher announced before clapping her hands together and said, “Homeroom is now over, off to period one.”

“Finally.” Raphael muttered under his breath as Lloyd, Michelangelo and Donatello got up and grabbed their bags.

“Come on!” Donatello said eagerly before adding, “We have science first!” 

Raphael yawned and muttered, “Boring.” 

Donatello gave Raphael a look, “Science is a very import subject, if not the most important subject!” he lectured.

Raphael rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, Genius.” he replied, making sure no other students heard him as they walked towards F Block where the labs were. 

The group arrived in class and took their seats. “Alright kids, before we begin I have to take the role.” the teacher announced.

“Why does she need to take the roll when it was just taken two minutes ago in homeroom?” Raphael asked in a whisper.

“To make sure no one gets lost in the two minutes it takes to get from classroom to classroom, duh.” Michelangelo whispered, jokingly.

Raphael and Michelangelo both snickered, earning looks from Leonardo and Donatello. The teacher was down to Morro’s name, “Morro?” he called.  
There was silence in the classroom until the door was pushed open. A tough looking boy was standing there. Leonardo noticed Lloyd wince and look away from the boy. “Sorry I’m late, teach.” the boy said.

The teacher nodded and said, “Take a seat, Morro and watch your tone, call me ‘teach’ again and I’ll issue you an E3 detention.” 

It was obvious that Morro was trying not to roll his eyes. He didn’t reply and walked towards Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael and Lloyd. “Please don’t sit with us, please don’t sit with us, please don’t sit with us.” Leonardo heard Lloyd whisper. 

Morro took an empty chair at the table Lloyd, Michelangelo and Donatello were sitting at. The teacher continued on with the lesson, “Anyways, today we will be researching the adaptations of Australian animals. Your task today is to work with the people at your table and pick an Australian animal and research it’s adaptations and create a poster on your research.” the teacher instructed as he wrote the task on the white board. 

Morro looked at Michelangelo, Donatello and Lloyd and said, “Guess we’re working together.” 

“Y-Yeah, guess we are.” Lloyd replied.

Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo all exchanged confused glances. “So, um, what animal do you guys want to-” Donatello was cut off by Michelangelo who energetically said, “Koala! Koala! Koala! Koala!” 

Lloyd giggled, “Who can say ‘no’ to that enthusiasm?” he asked, shaking his head playfully.

Michelangelo grinned and giggled as well. “I guess we’re doing Koalas then.” Donatello said with a shrug.

“Ugh, so girly.” Morro muttered under his breath. 

The group set to work on researching the adaptations of Koalas. Then, they prepared their poster. Morro did the writing while Donatello dictated to him what to write while Lloyd and Michelangelo drew pictures and coloured them in. By the end of the lesson, the group had nearly finished. As they were dismissed, Lloyd, Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo and Raphael headed outside only to be stopped by Morro who ran up to Lloyd and asked, “Do you wanna hang out this afternoon and finish the poster for tomorrow?” 

Lloyd’s cheeks turned light red, “What about the others?” he asked.

“I can write down what you need to write.” Donatello said.

“And the drawings just need colouring in.” Michelangelo added.

“Uh, then I guess it’ll really be just us.” Lloyd said with a light blush.

“So is that a ‘yes’?” Morro asked hopefully.

“Yes, yes it is.” Lloyd replied with a smile.  
Morro smirked smugly in victory, “Good, I’ll pick you up at the school gate straight after school.” he said.

“Uh, okay.” Lloyd said.

“See ya at English.” Morro said with a wink before walking off to the next class.

As soon as Morro was gone, Michelangelo started laughing hysterically, “Lloydie has a date!” he teased.

Lloyd blushed, “N-No! We’re just meeting up to work on homework!” he said, trying to defend himself.

“But you wish it was I date, right?” Raphael asked with a smirk.

Lloyd covered his face with his book, “W-Well, I….” his voice trailed off as he heard Michelangelo laugh louder, “No, no I don’t!” Lloyd said, finishing off his previous sentence.

“Sure ya don’t.” Michelangelo said with a wink.

Leonardo rolled his eyes and said, “Alright guys, we better head off to whatever subject you guys have next.” 

“And as always, Fearless is a party pooper.” Raphael muttered under his breath, earning a glare from Leonardo, which Raphael himself responded with a glare.

“Leo does make a valid point. We better get to English before period two starts.” Donatello said.

“Fine, fine. We’ll do it your way, Genius.” Raphael said as the group headed off to E6, in other words, English class.

When they got there, the rest of the class were waiting for the teacher and chatting loudly. “Guess the teacher isn’t here yet.” Lloyd said with a shrug. 

“Yay! We can chat and be LOUD!” Michelangelo cheered, yelling the last word loudly.  
Everyone stopped chatting and stared at Michelangelo, who blushed lightly and said, “Sorry!” 

Donatello face palmed in embarrassment as everyone else went back to chatting. “Idiot.” Raphael muttered under his breath.

“Raphael, do not call him an idiot.” Leonardo snapped.

“Well excuse me your highness.” Raphael said sarcastically.

Leonardo glared at Raphael, who glared back. “Guys, don’t fight!” Lloyd said with a frown.

Raphael huffed at Leonardo, who rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from Raphael to avoid a fight ensuring. Suddenly, Michelangelo noticed Graceaphine walk up to them and tapped the other’s shoulders, “Hello boys.” she greeted.

Donatello rolled his eyes, “What do you want, Graceaphine?” he asked bitterly.  
“I just wanted to introduce myself to your little vampire friends.” Graceaphine said, shocking the group.

“How did you-” Michelangelo was cut off by Graceaphine who threatened, “Meet me in Upper G4 at lunch or else I’ll tell everyone that there are some freak vampires at school.” before walking off.

“Wow, who spat in her coffee?” Michelangelo asked.

“How come there are all types of creatures here but vampires are classified as ‘freaks’?” Leonardo asked.

Donatello shrugged, “Vampires are the one kind of creature that this school doesn’t have. No one knows why but it most likely has a lot to do with Graceaphine.” he replied.

“How dare that little witch threaten us like that!” Raphael said angrily.

“We’d better go see what she wants at lunch, we don’t want you guys getting hurt.” Donatello said.

“But if we go that creep might hurt you guys.” Leonardo replied.

“We can hold our own just fine.” Michelangelo said with a grin.

“Yeah, besides, you guys are our friends and we’d face Graceaphine every day for you guys.” Lloyd added.

Raphael huffed and rolled his eyes playfully, “Cheesy.” he grunted jokingly.

Michelangelo and Lloyd erupted into giggles, Leonardo just grinned a bit. Donatello covered his face with his book and allowed himself to giggle. Soon, the English teacher came and the class went inside. After taking the roll, the teacher said, “Today we will be continuing writing our narratives. Remember, your narratives can be about anything, as long as it is nothing inappropriate.” 

A grin spread across Michelangelo’s face as he began jotting down something into his English book. From the corner of his eye, Leonardo saw Michelangelo drawing a picture of him. A blush spread across his face. Without turning around, Michelangelo said, “Before you ask, yes I’m writing a story with you in it.” 

Leonardo’s blush darkened as he looked down. He then looked up slightly and noticed a picture of Michelangelo and him kissing. Shocked, he blinked a few times only for the picture to be gone. Assuming he was just seeing things, Leonardo tried to forget about it. “Hey Donnie, would you be mad if I wrote a story of you and Raphie getting together?” Michelangelo whispered teasingly.

Donatello looked away to hide his blush and grunted, “Don’t you even think about it.” he warned.

“Too late for that!” Michelangelo replied with a giggle.

Donatello huffed and rolled his eyes. “Something the matter, Don?” Raphael whispered in amusement before tilting Donatello’s head up so he could see Donatello’s blushing cheeks.

The two nearly allowed themselves to get lost in the moment and both leaned in for a kiss but before they could, Donatello pulled away. Michelangelo and Lloyd both groaned in disappointment in the background, “You were so close to kissing!” Michelangelo cried between groans.

Donatello and Raphael both blushed and turned away from each other. ‘Don’t allow yourself to fall in love again, don’t have another repeat of April…Although, Raphael’s different, right…? He isn’t like that! …Don’t find yourself off guard, don’t fall in love again.’ Donatello mentally battled with himself.

After period two finished, Leonardo asked, “What next?”

“We have a brake before classes resume again.” Donatello replied.

“Thank goodness for that!” Raphael muttered.

“Well, I’m gonna go try out for debating.” Lloyd said.

“I gotta head to the art competition!” Michelangelo said before blushing slightly, turning to Leonardo and asking, “Would you like to come with me?” 

Leonardo smiled, “Sure Mikey.” he replied.

Lloyd, Leonardo and Michelangelo all headed off, leaving just Donatello and Raphael.

Leonardo and Michelangelo made their way to where the art competition was taking place. As soon as they got there, Michelangelo took a seat. There weren’t many students there. “Now students, previously you were given the topic of vampires and you had to draw something to do with vampires.” the teacher explained.

Michelangelo pulled a poster out from his bag. It was rolled up so Leonardo couldn’t see what Michelangelo painted. “Everyone, please hand up your submissions.” the teacher instructed. 

Michelangelo, along with the other students, stood up and handed in their submissions. Then Michelangelo headed back to Leonardo, “Lets go.” he said, picking up his bag.

Leonardo raised an eyebrow, “It’s over already?” he asked.

Michelangelo grinned, “Yep. Well not completely. They’re going to give out the results in assembly sometime soon.” he replied.

As the two walked out, Leonardo decided to ask, “So, out of curiosity’s sake, what did you paint?” 

Michelangelo smirked, “A picture of you.” he replied.

Leonardo’s eyes widened in surprise, “R-Really?” he asked.  
Michelangelo nodded in response. Leonardo’s whole face turned dark red, “W-Why?” he asked.

“This is why.” Michelangelo said before wrapping his arms around Leonardo’s neck and gently pecking Leonardo on the lips.

Leonardo was so surprised and happy. He wanted to kiss Michelangelo back and hold him but something in him prevented him from doing so. Perhaps it was because they had only known each other for like, less than a day. Pulling away, Michelangelo smiled, “Come on.” he said before walking ahead and continued to act as if nothing was out of the normal.

Meanwhile, Raphael and Donatello were waiting for their friends to come back. Donatello was looking at a flyer for the school’s science fair. “What are you looking at, Brainiac?” Raphael asked as he peered over Donatello’s shoulder.

“I was just viewing this flyer for the school’s science fair.” Donatello replied.

“You’re going, right?” Raphael asked.

Donatello shook his head, “I can’t leave Mikey alone because of his condition and he refuses to go to the science fair.” he replied.

“Condition?” Raphael questioned.

“ADD.” Donatello said.

“Well, how about Leo and Mikey can hang and I’ll go with you to the science fair?” Raphael suggested.

“But Raph, you don’t like-” Donatello was cut off by Raphael who said, “Forget what I like Don, what do you want to do?” 

Donatello paused considering Raphael’s words. ‘Maybe he really is different from April- UGH! Focus Donnie!’ Donatello mentally yelled at himself.

In the end, Donatello smiled and Raphael and said, “Thank you so much, Raph!”

Raphael grinned, “No problem Don.” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM THE WORST HUMAN BEING IN THE WORLD FOR NOT UPDATING! However, to make it up to you guys, NEW, EXTRA LONG CHAPPIE!!!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double period of sport was all that was standing between Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Morro, Lloyd and their confrontation with Graceaphine.

It wasn’t long until Michelangelo, Leonardo and Lloyd all arrived back. “Hey guys!” Michelangelo cheerfully greeted.

“How was the art competition?” Donatello asked.

“We haven’t gotten the results yet.” Michelangelo replied before turning to Lloyd and asking, “How was debating tryouts?” 

“It went well. We don’t know who got in yet though.” Lloyd answered. 

“Was Morro there?” Michelangelo cheekily asked.

Lloyd blushed in response, causing Michelangelo to laugh, “He was, wasn’t he?” he asked.

Lloyd tried to change the subject, “We have to go change for sport.” he said.

“Finally, something cool!” Raphael remarked.

Donatello cleared his throat. Remembering that Donatello’s favourite subject is science, Raphael quickly apologized, “Sorry.” he mumbled, although he thought his previous statement was true.

Donatello smiled and picked up his bag, “I’m going to go change.” he said before heading towards the changing rooms.

Lloyd and Michelangelo grabbed their bags and followed Donatello to the changing rooms. After Michelangelo finished changing, he came out of the stall he was in to see Lloyd and Donatello waiting for him. “Took you long enough.” Donatello exclaimed.   
“Sorry geez!” Michelangelo replied as he grabbed his bag.

“Lets go.” Lloyd said as the three walked back to where Leonardo and Raphael were waiting.

As soon as Donatello came into view, Raphael’s attention focused on him. Donatello smiled before taking a seat. Michelangelo sat down next to Leonardo. Lloyd remained standing. Michelangelo noticed Morro was gazing at Lloyd and smirked, “Lloyd, look.” he said pointing at Morro.

Lloyd turned to see Morro staring at him. Morro smirked and waved, causing Lloyd to blush and wave back. Michelangelo snickered and started making kissing noises. Lloyd rolled his eyes at Michelangelo. 

It wasn’t long until their sport teacher came. After taking the role, the teacher led the class towards the field. “Alright class, today we will start off with a twelve minute run before heading back to the basketball court and playing some games.” the teacher said.

“Sounds awesome.” Raphael whispered.

“Yeah, real awesome. Getting all sweaty and gross is so fun.” Donatello sarcastically replied.

The class all stood up and made their way to one end of the field so the twelve minute run could begin. Donatello walked ahead of Leonardo, Michelangelo, Lloyd and Raphael. “Man what’s his problem?” Raphael asked.

“Well, Donnie isn’t the best at sport and he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of you.” Lloyd explained.

Raphael blushed lightly, “D-Donnie said that?” he asked.

Lloyd nodded in response. “Don really, really likes you but he has a hard time showing his emotions after-” Michelangelo caught himself before he finished the sentence.

“After what?” Raphael asked.  
“That’s something Don has to tell you.” Lloyd calmly replied before he and Michelangelo walked ahead to join Donatello.

After about 10 and a half minutes in, Donatello started coughing vibrantly. Michelangelo and Lloyd ran over to him, “Dude are you okay?” Michelangelo asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Donatello said between coughs.

The teacher came over to Donatello and told him to go sit down and take a rest. Donatello nodded and sat down next to where Raphael and Leonardo were.

“Lloyd, is Don gonna die?” Michelangelo asked.

“Of course not, Mikey.” Lloyd replied sweetly trying not to panic Michelangelo.

Meanwhile, Raphael ran to Donatello, “Are you okay?” he asked.  
Donatello nodded in response. “Y-You don’t have to be so concerned Raph.” Donatello said.

“Of course I do-” Raphael was cut off by Donatello who said, “Raph,” before pausing to gently cup Raphael’s cheek and stare into his green eyes and continuing, “I’m fine, I promise.”

Noticing a blush spread across Raphael’s face, Donatello quickly withdrew his hand, “S-Sorry.” he muttered.

Raphael smiled and grabbed Donatello’s hand before gently placing it back onto his cheek. Donatello blushed and smiled as well. Leonardo was not paying attention to Raphael and Donatello as he was too focused on watching Michelangelo. It wasn’t long until the rest of the one and a half minutes were up and Michelangelo and Lloyd came back to rejoin them. “You feeling better Don?” Michelangelo asked as he ran over to his older brother.

“Mikey I’m fine.” Donatello insisted.

“Hey Don, if you don’t want to go to the science fair tonight I-” Raphael was cut off by a very stubborn Donatello who said, “Raph, of course I’m going tonight. I’m fine, I promise.” 

“Wait a second, you guys are going on a date?” Michelangelo asked.

Raphael and Donatello both blushed lightly and rolled their eyes, “It isn’t a date, numbskull!” Raphael said.

“Raphael, don’t be rude!” Leonardo scolded.

“Sorry, mum.” Raphael muttered under his breath mockingly, earning a cold glare from Leonardo. 

“Raphie and Donnie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Michelangelo teased.

“Mikey!” Donatello said with a groan.

“First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes one billion babies in a baby carriage!” Michelangelo teased.

“Isn’t it ‘then comes babies in a baby carriage’?” Lloyd asked.

“Don’t feed his stupidness!” Raphael said.

“I am not stupid!” Michelangelo retorted with a pout. 

“Guys, can we stop fighting and just head up to the basketball court?” Lloyd asked.

“Lloyd’s right, lets go.” Leonardo said.

The group headed up to the basketball court where their other classmates were waiting. The teacher asked for volunteers but no one in the group raised their hand. Lloyd, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael watched from a distance until Morro walked up to Lloyd, “Hey Lloyd.” he said with a smirk.  
Lloyd blushed lightly, “Hey Morro.” he replied with a smile.

The two began to chat for a while. While Morro and Lloyd were talking, Michelangelo turned to Leonardo and grinned, “Lloydie is in love!” he whispered.

“I HEARD THAT!” Lloyd said before turning back to Morro.

Michelangelo giggled and buried his head in Leonardo’s shoulder. After Michelangelo’s panic attack was over, Leonardo said, “So Mikey, since Raph and Donnie and going to the Science Fair tomorrow, I figured you and I could go to this new pizza place that opened a few weeks ago-” he was cut off by Michelangelo who said, “Of course I’ll go with you, Leo.” with a wide, cheeky grin.

Leonardo smiled at the human. “You really are a strange human.” Leonardo said.

Michelangelo giggled, “And you really are a strange vampire!” he replied.  
Soon Physical Education was over and it was time for lunch which meant it was time to talk to Graceaphine. “This should be great.” Raphael muttered under his breath as the group headed to Upper G4.

“Wait a moment, is it really safe for Mikey and Don to come with us?” Lloyd asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Michelangelo asked.

“Graceaphine is a mistress of hypnosis, except she can only hypnotize humans.” Lloyd explained.

“That is true.” Leonardo said.

“Why can’t we simply refrain from locking eyes with her?” Donatello asked.

“I don’t doubt that you can do that but the goofball over there is a different story.” Raphael replied, gesturing to Michelangelo who was distracted by a passing butterfly.   
“Mikey, are you listening?” Leonardo asked, snapping Michelangelo’s attention back to the conversation.

“Um, yes? No? Uh…Maybe?” Michelangelo asked sheepishly.

Raphael face palmed while Donatello sighed and shook his head, “Numbskull.” Raphael muttered under his breath.

“Why doesn’t Mikey and Donnie stay here while we go and see what the cow wants?” Morro asked, annoyed.

“For one reason and one reason only, they’re too stubborn to do that.” Raphael replied, earning a glare from Leonardo, a pout from Michelangelo and a gentle shove from Donatello.

Leonardo turned to Michelangelo, “Mikey, if you come with us to see what Graceaphine wants, promise me you won’t go off topic, get distracted and defiantly refrain from making eye contact with Graceaphine.” he said.

Michelangelo grinned, “Yes Sir!” he said doing a goofy salute.   
“How come he listens to you but never listens to me?” Donatello asked.

“You’re boring, duh.” Michelangelo teased playfully.

“Well, we better go find Graceaphine before she gets angry.” Lloyd said.

“True that, no one wants to see her angry.” Morro agreed.

“No one wants to see her right now so how will she being angry change anything?” Raphael replied mockingly, causing Michelangelo and Morro to snicker and Leonardo to roll his eyes.

The group headed down to where Graceaphine wanted to meet them. When they got there, Graceaphine was pacing back and forth, looking annoyed. “Finally! Took you long enough. I was about to get angry.” Graceaphine complained after noticing them, saying the last part through gritted teeth.  
“Yeah, yeah, we’re here. Now what do you want?” Morro snapped.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed those two hanging around you guys like a bad smell.” Graceaphine replied, gesturing towards Leonardo and Raphael.

“So? What of it?” Raphael snapped.

“If the other people found out that two vampires snuck into the school and were brought in by the school’s losers, they’d flip out. The Principle would have to call the police and make sure that the school’s losers and their vampire lovers get arrested.” Graceaphine explained with an evil smirk.

“I’m sure if we explain what really is going on, the Principle will understand and the students will too.” Leonardo replied.

“Uh, that might be hard, considering that-” Michelangelo was cut off by Graceaphine who said, “I’m the Principle.” 

“Alright, that can’t be legal!” Raphael said in disbelief.

“Oh it isn’t but with the help of shape shifting, it technically is.” Graceaphine replied.

“You’re crazy!” Morro spat angrily.

“How can you even see Raph and I anyways? For that to be you’d have to be-” Leonardo was cut off by Graceaphine who replied, “A creature with that ability? Yes. To be specific, I’m a vampire.” 

“Nah, I thought you were a witch.” Raphael sarcastically said, mockingly. 

Graceaphine glared, “You might want to watch your tongue. I can easily turn the whole school against you and your boyfriend.” she snapped.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH DONNIE!” Raphael yelled.  
Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Lloyd and Morro all stared at him confused. Raphael blushed, “That’s not what I mean-” Raphael began but was cut off by Graceaphine who said, “It’s what you want though, right?” 

Raphael glared, “Shut it!” he snapped.

“Raph, don’t say anything stupid. She’s a threat to us and if we get on her bad side, she’s going to make life horrible for all of us.” Leonardo warned.

“Oh my gosh, there’s a smart one in the group. What a shock!” Graceaphine sarcastically said.

Raphael scowled, trying to contain his anger. Donatello gently squeezed Raphael’s hand, as if to say ‘it’s okay’. 

“What do you want, Graceaphine?” Lloyd asked. 

“I want their heads served on a platinum platter!” Graceaphine spat angrily, gesturing towards Leonardo and Raphael.  
“What did we do to you?” Leonardo asked.

Graceaphine glared, “Don’t act like you don’t know. I’ll get my revenge on you two.” she said before turning to Michelangelo, Donatello, Lloyd and Morro and adding, “If you guys have any brains, you’ll stay out of my way and ditch them.” 

Graceaphine then turned to Lloyd and said, “I thought at least you had a brain, Greenie.” 

Without another word, Graceaphine turned and left. “Umm…You guys have a history together or something?” Michelangelo asked Lloyd.

Lloyd shrugged, “To be honest, I have no idea.” he replied.

“Well, she’d better back off.” Morro angrily spat.

“Guys, about what Graceaphine said.” Leonardo said.

“What about what she said?” Michelangelo asked.

“You guys don’t have to stick around us if you don’t want to. The woman’s crazy and we don’t want you guys harmed.” Raphael replied.

“We want to help you guys though. You guys are our friends.” Donatello argued.

“But-” Leonardo was cut off by Michelangelo who said, “No ‘but’s, Leo!” 

“Mikey’s right. We started this together and that’s how we will end it.” Donatello agreed.

“Well Lloyd and I didn’t start this with you so-” Morro was cut off by Lloyd who was shocked by what Morro was hinting at, “How could you be so mean after what we just heard from Graceaphine?” he snapped.

Morro went silent. He never cared for anyone before, so why did hearing Lloyd snap at him hurt so much? “Anyways, there’s still a few more minutes of lunch left and I wanna get something from the canteen.” Michelangelo announced. 

“I’ll come with you.” Leonardo replied with a smile.

Michelangelo grinned, “Then lets go!” he said before running off, followed by Leonardo.

Raphael turned to face Donatello. “So while they’re gone-” Raphael began but was cut off by Morro who asked, “Okay did no one notice that neither of them went in the direction of the canteen?” 

Raphael shrugged, “More like no one bothered to care.” he replied.

“So what were you about to say?” Donatello asked.

“I-I, um, w-well, I j-just wanted to say that I’m really looking forward to going with you to the science fair.” Raphael stuttered as a dark blush crept onto his face.

Donatello smiled in response, “I’m looking forward to spending time with you too, Raph.” he replied as a light blush spread onto his face.

Morro looked at Lloyd and pretended to gag. Lloyd covered his mouth to muffle his giggles. He was mad with Morro but he still found him interesting. 

Meanwhile, Morro was correct in noting that Michelangelo was not taking Leonardo to the canteen. “We’re not going to the canteen, are we?” Leonardo asked.

“Nope, I just wanted to talk to you in privet.” Michelangelo replied before leading Leonardo into the library.

“Isn’t there going to be people in here?” Leonardo asked.

“Not a lot of people come to the library, I’m sure we can find a vacant area.” Michelangelo replied.

It wasn’t long until they found an area where no one else was. “So what did you want to ask me?” Leonardo asked.

“Remember when I kissed you?” Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo blushed, recalling the memory. “Y-Yeah.” Leonardo replied.

“Can we…Um…Do it again?” Michelangelo asked, blushing slightly.

Leonardo’s eyes widened, “Mikey, we’ve known each other for less than a day!” he said.

“I know but I just want to try it again!” Michelangelo replied.

“But why me? There are tons of people that you could try this with.” Leonardo argued.

“Donnie told me that I should save my first kiss for the one I like.” Michelangelo explained.

“Not like as in a friendship, he meant like as in…a relationship.” Leonardo tried to explain before sighing and adding, “I’m sure you don’t like me like that.”

“B-But I like Leo.” Michelangelo persisted and asked, “Does Leo not like Mikey?” 

Leonardo paused for a moment. ‘Mikey actually loves me? But we’ve only know each other for a day, if that!’ Leonardo mentally argued with himself. 

After finally reaching a decision, Leonardo said, “Yes Mikey, I do like you but I’d like to get to know you a bit more first.” 

Michelangelo’s face beamed happily, “I can work with that.” he said with a grin.

Leonardo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Michelangelo, pulling him into a hug. Michelangelo giggled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while and sorry if this isn't as good as usual, I haven't been my best lately. Let me know what you guys think. Bye guys.


End file.
